100 Ways To Kill A Doctor : Problem Solved
by Risknight
Summary: Raj takes matters into his own hands.


**RULES:**

 **1\. Sheldon/Penny - They can be platonic, romantic, smutty, Super Heroes/Villains, etc.**

 **2\. Leonard/Amy's death MAY occur anytime from the Pilot thru Season 9.**

 **3\. The death must be completed in a single chapter, although you are welcome to contribute as many different forms of death as you like as long as they are a chapter each.**

 **4\. The story must be no more than 1,500 words long.**

 **5\. Deadline is October 31, 2015.**

* * *

Raj finished the beer in his hand and stared at it angrily. He was a nice guy, wasn't he? Not like Leonard claimed _he_ was, but a really nice guy. He didn't lie. He didn't hit on anything with boobs. He didn't manipulate. He tried his best to be a loyal, honest friend, no matter how much of a douche his friends were to him.

He knew he was the butt of their jokes more often than not. Except for Penny, that is. Penny was a good friend. She accepted him as he was. Sure, she wished he could speak to her without alcohol, but she never laughed at his more feminine leanings. So what if he liked dancing, cocktails and Sex In The City! She never teased him about it. In fact, she was more likely to spend time with him doing the things he liked than any of the others.

Howard and Leonard laughed at him for those things. He wasn't a 'real' man in their opinion. Bernadette didn't laugh at him, but she often looked at him like he was strange or creepy. And considering who she was dating, the looks she gave him were even more insulting than they normally would be. Sheldon wasn't so bad, he admitted.

Sheldon might put him down academically, but he did that to everyone. Besides, Sheldon had given up part of his funding to keep Raj employed at Cal-Tech. He obviously has some degree of fondness for me, Raj thought to himself.

Then there was Amy. The reason for his melancholy tonight. She had deliberately, maliciously, played with his emotions to make herself feel better. Finding out he had once had crushes on Bernadette and Penny had not set well with her. She had played on his sympathies and kindness just to boost her own ego.

It hadn't escaped his notice that Penny was often uncomfortable around Amy. Especially when Amy called them 'besties' or made remarks about Penny's physical appeal or sexuality. Sheldon didn't seem all that comfortable with Amy lately, either. She was constantly pushing the boundaries of good taste or comfort.

Raj stood and grabbed another beer from the fridge. He thought about the last year or so carefully. It seemed to him that things had begun to feel weird and uncomfortable ever since Amy came into their lives. Raj chugged the beer, his mind whirling with memories. Once the bottle was empty he tossed it into the garbage atop the 6 other empties.

He wished things were back to the way they were before relationships and sex had begun to drive them all apart. He slumped back onto the couch and leaned his head back. If only he could change things back.

* * *

Penny held Sheldon's hand in her lap, both of them pale and silent. Bernadette cried softly, her face buried in Howard's shoulder. Howard was silent as tears streamed down his cheeks. Raj sat in the middle of them, dry-eyed and stoic. President Seibert spoke respectfully of Leonard's career. Dr. Trent Faulkner, Amy's employer, spoke blandly of her contributions to their field.

Afterwards, back in his apartment, Raj pulled the newspaper article out of his pocket and looked at it with a smile.

 **Police investigate fire that destroys part of Cal-Tech. Two scientists found dead.**

It had been surprisingly easy. A bit of chloroform, a purposely frayed wire on a laser, and 'poof!' all their problems were gone. No one questioned why Amy had been in Leonard's lab after he told the police he had heard Leonard telling Amy about an experiment and she expressed interest in seeing it.

Not only had he gotten away with murder, but he had accomplished something unexpected, too. The grief had brought Sheldon and Penny closer. You rarely saw one without the other, now.

He opened his fridge and pulled out a bottle of expensive wine. He felt like celebrating.


End file.
